The present invention relates to a method for controlling rectifiers ( converters) which are connected to the primary circuit and the secondary circuit of an inductive element for reversible energy transmission and which are switched in a constant timing ratio.
A method of the aforementioned kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,097. In this device, the bilateral convertors (rectifiers) of the primary circuit as well as of the secondary circuit of the inductive element are connected to one common signal source via which with at least one respective further transmission device the rectifiers are simultaneously controllable. In this manner, a reversal of the energy flow is possible; however, the required constructive expenditure is considerable. Furthermore, this control method is not easily adaptable to inductive elements with components that are adjustable relative to one another.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling bilateral converters (rectifiers) of the aforementioned kind with which the rectifiers without being directly connected to one another can be switched dependent from one another. The required constructive expenditure should be minimal; and, furthermore, a universal applicability of the control method is desired while maintaining a high operational reliability, even when the method is used with inductive element having components that are adjustable or moveable relative to one another, for example, moveable components of robot arms or turntables relative to their support frame.